Episode 8672 (29th June 2015)
Plot Raging, Gail begins to throw bottles of shampoo and conditioner at Eileen. Nick tells Carla that Erica isn't answering his calls. The salon fight spills onto the street and Eileen knocks Gail down to the ground. When she retaliates, Nick pulls them apart and the bystanders including Todd, Norris, David and Kylie overhear what the cause of the fight is. Talisa tells Dev that there can never be anything between them and that he should appreciate Julie more. In her rage Gail makes some disparaging remarks about Michael but her anger quickly turns to regret as she spots him watching on and listening to every word. Carla joins in the poker game when Jason leaves to see to his mum. Dan is contemptuous that she can play properly and starts to beat her. A tearful Julie explains to Mary how she overheard Dev declaring his love for Talisa and realises she knew what was going on. With Gary and Kirk out of the game, Carla raises the stakes and beats Dan who shows contempt for her as a woman. Liz is oblivious to his manner. Dev and Talisa come home to No.7 where Julie has cooked dinner. Eileen tells Michael to pack his bags and leave tomorrow. Over dinner, Julie confronts Dev and Talisa. Dev’s mortified and begs Julie to give him another chance. Talisa shocks him when she tells Dev that she was never interested in him as she's gay. Julie is delighted at Dev's shocked reaction and insists that Talisa leaves the house. Nick tells Gail he's tired of her feud with Eileen. She wonders if Michael can ever forgive her. Carla gives Kirk his losses back. Liz takes Dan to her bed. Talisa packs her bags and leaves on good terms with Julie who tells Dev that they're finished. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *Talisa Grady - Samantha Power *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Rosamund Street Notes *Mark Lisbon was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Tracy Caudle as Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail confronts Eileen about her kiss with Michael, which results in the pair fighting on the cobbles; Julie is devastated by Dev's passion for Talisa, although the object of his affections does not feel the same way; and Carla plays poker with the boys and annoys Dan by winning big. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,272,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2015 episodes